Perhaps In Another Time
by mpenguin15
Summary: No Curse AU. Kidnap princess and use her as a bargaining chip. Simple as that. But little did Captain Hook know just how difficult the Princess Emma could be, and little did he know just how appealing she was and in much more than just a bargaining chip sense.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sharp clack of hooves against the pavement rang in her ear while Emma leaned forward, urging her horse to gallop faster. Not far behind her, voices shouted out in confusion, hardly knowing what was going on as they scramble out of their beds, into their clothes, and onto their horses. Looking down to make sure that her satchel still beat up against her thigh, a brilliant grin burst from Emma's lips because she knew that the amount of stolen gold she had in that single bag would provide for a whole village for a whole year. Suddenly, a arrow zipped past her, narrowly missing her, and Emma tighten her grip on the reigns to ensure that her horse didn't lose control. Looking back up and keeping low, Emma could see the gates up ahead. Just a little closer. Almost there. Almost-

"Emma!"

Emma jolted up from her seat, nearly falling to the floor, and little high pitched bells suddenly rang out into the air. Turning her eyes away from the window and towards the source of the childish laughter, Emma was surprised when her gaze landed upon little Charlie. Her younger brother stood hiding behind a graceful figure, his face buried into silky fabric, as he attempted to smother his giggles on the dress of their very exasperated looking mother.

Merlin too look rather annoyed as he cleared his throat, asking, "Well, Princess Emma, would you mind to enlighten us on what was so interesting that you could not lift your gaze from the window-"

"for the last ten minutes." Her mother finished, giving Emma a pointed stare while Merlin sputtered with surprise.

"Ten minutes? Surely it could not have been ten minutes? Why, we just began our lesson not more than fifteen minutes ago!"

That caused little Charlie to erupt into giggles once more.

"Merlin." Queen Snow said over her son's laughter, "Would you mind if you cut my daughter's lesson short for today? I have some things I need to discuss with her."

"Why, yes. Of course." Merlin sputtered, before grumbling, "But I was so looking forward in teaching her the history of trade routes."

"You may go ahead and get on with Charlie's lesson." Queen Snow suggested, "I know how much you enjoyed teaching Emma about the history of farming techniques when she was his age."

That caused the little sandy hair boy to sober up.

"But Mom!" He whined, "It's not my turn!"

One pointed glare from her, however, was enough to quiet him into submission.

Rapidly grabbing her rock of a history tome, Emma quickly made her way towards the door, thanking Merlin for the lesson, not daring to look her mother in the eye, and teasingly stuck out her tongue at her glowering little brother. That caused him to break out into a little grin.

Stepping out onto the cobblestone foyer of Merlin's Tower, Emma went over to a little slit of a window, knowing that it would be futile to try and escape her mother's scolding.

It was a nice sunny day, with a deep blue sky background for the large puffy white clouds- the perfect kind of day for riding a horse. Emma was certain that the market place was bustling with business, the everyday sort of business in which farmers tried to sell their crops and fisherman their catch. Not the sort of bustling in which exotic spices and mystical knick-knacks were being sold by strangers of strange lands. Still, thought Emma longingly, bustling was movement- something was happening, even if it wasn't very exciting.

Better than just sitting here.

This window, to Emma's disappointment, was situated at the other end of the city- away from the forest and market and facing the sea. From her position, Emma could see the port - all empty except for a few of the larger Naval Ships. All the little fisherman boats were out in sea, doing their life's work, and all smaller Naval Ships were out patrolling the waters, fighting off pirates, and probably doing other grand adventures.

"See something you like?"

Emma jumped a little with surprise. She then turned around to see her mother looking at her with a look she's been wearing a lot of recently around her daughter: the one of worry filled contemplation.

"I was just looking at the scenery, mother." Emma said with a shrug, "It's a nice day."

"Yes, a very nice day."

They waited there for a few more moments as if both of them were waiting for the other to speak. Seeing that nothing was going to happen here, Emma brashly set off down the stone steps. It wasn't long until she hear her mother's shoes tapping softly behind her. They climb down the steps, one at a time, neither daughter nor mother speaking. Emma, being the impatient one, finally broke down:

"So, are you going to scold me yet?"

"Emma." Her mother laughed, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

This caused her daughter to halt in her tracks and give her mother a calculating look.

"What?" Her mother asked, confused at the mistrust in her daughter's eyes.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Why do you assume that I'm not telling you something."

"There's no scolding."

"Do you want there to be scolding." Snow laughed.

"There's always scolding." Emma persisted, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Snow White shook her head dolefully before putting her arm around her eldest child's shoulder. She then began to walk with Emma awkwardly following beside her, waiting for the talk she was certain would happen since it had happen time and time before.

When the two of them finally made it down the flight of stairs and into the flowery courtyard below, Snow White lead her daughter to a rose bush. The two of them stood there quietly for a moment, Snow White collecting her thoughts while Emma looked confusedly at the plant.

Finally, her mother spoke.

"Emma, I know you feel restless. I know you want adventure. I know you feel trapped, but-"

"I have responsibilities."

Emma's voice cut through the silence of the courtyard like the shattering of a glass cup in a church. Snow White looked at her daughter, sadly seeing the burning resistance in her eyes.

"Yes." Snow said slowly, "You have responsibilities. And I know you don't think it's fair but-"

"It's not."

"Emma-" Snow started, but her daughter cut her off.

"No its not! I'm nineteen, mother! Nearly twenty and I've never been to the market place without a solider watching over me like I'm a helpless toddler. And yes, mother, I know that you've always sent one to babysit me so don't try that bullshit on me. I've never done anything ever on my own. And it's not fair because when you were my age you did all sorts of things, had all sorts of adventures, helped all sorts of people. Everyone did! You, Father, Aunt Red, everyone! And here I am sitting twiddling my thumbs-."

"Emma!" Her mother said in a tone that cause her daughter to fall silent, "Did you really think that it was all fun and games? I was constantly scared for my life when I was your age! A feeling you've never had to feel yet and you should be grateful for. It wasn't a blast, and it was so heart wrenching when I watched your father get ripped away from me time and time again. Do you want to feel that pain?"

"I want to do something!"

"And you will!"

Emma opened her mouth to fight back, but suddenly changed her mind. Whipped around, she was just about to storm off when her mother's voice halted her in her tracks.

"Have you finished packing yet?"

Emma turned back around, her eyes narrowing as she asked, "Packing?"

"Yes. For Alexandra's Engagement Ball. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Her face heated as Emma said with a careless wave of her hand, "Yeah, I still remember. But I was sort of waiting until the last moment before I got to packing..."

Her mother shook her head at that, wearing a fond smile. "Just like your father."

Emma simply shrugged, "Well, we're not leaving for another week, so what's the point?"

"We're not. You, however, are leaving tomorrow."

Emma blinked at her mother, unsure as to how to respond. It so happened that Snow had plenty more to say.

"You said you wanted adventure, so I'm giving you one. You'll go on one of the naval vessels without us, without any guards- just the naval crew watching over you. And if I recall correctly, I do believe this ship is schedule to make an extra stop before King Thomas' kingdom."

Emma opened her mouth to interrupt but Snow hurried on - "And yes, I know you won't be completely on your own, as you so desire, but you'll have less supervision than usual- since sailors do have other responsibilities than just watching over you. And anyhow, your father couldn't handle it if you were completely guard less. Me either. We lost you once, Emma, we don't want to lose you again.

Emma stood there silently, processing all that she just hear. Snow carefully took a step closer to her eldest child, encasing both her hands into her own, and with a soft pleading tone, said, "This is the best we can do. Please meet us half way."

Giving her mother a warm smile, Emma then embraced her in a hug, saying "Thank you,"

They remained in the hug for a couple a moments, before Snow White, clearing her throat and pulling back, said, "Well then, better get packing".

She then grinned at Emma's wide grin and found herself watching her daughter's form dashing through the courtyard, her blonde hair and purple dress flying out behind her.

When the young woman finally disappear through the stone arch, Snow White slowly followed in her tracks back to the castle. She still had several more arrangements to make about this whole ordeal, several more arrangements as well as continuing to calm David about the whole thing.

What The Pure Hearted Queen never thought of was that there could currently be a spy in the castle, someone who was keenly listening to everything there was to know about the whole plan, and later, in the middle of the night, eagerly retold it all in a dingy bar to a certain pirate captain who smirked at the intelligence, his deep blue eyes lighting up as the last piece of his plan fell into place.

If such a thought ever floated into Queen Snow's mind- well- this story would never have had the chance to happen.

* * *

**Oh yes, I know Emma is OOC, but I figured she would be. After all, her past is entirely different, so naturally she's a little bit of a different person, but hopefully she still parallels Emma Swan we all know and love... **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the notifications and faves! You guys must have all some pretty strong faith in me, which I'm grateful for.**

**So, right off the bat, I'm going to admit that I'm horrible with updating things fast. (If anyone else reads any of my other stories, I'm sorry! I'm trying! I'll get there eventually!) So I can't promising you that I'll update quickly, I'll try my best, and I have a feeling I won't give up on this story, so bare with me!**

**Mpenguin**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all went past in a flurry of movement.

Clothes with hues of purples, reds, greens, and whites crassly shoved into her case; the gentle brush of her mother's hand over her hair followed by Charlie's harsh smack in the head with a pillow that woke her; the rapid speed of a maid as she yanked the burgundy dress over her head; the quick hugs of both her mother and brother, the latter of whom cried when he finally realized she was leaving; the soft pull of her father guiding her to the port; the countless handshakes with officers of _The Shepherd _as blurs of browns and blues hurried this way and that, climbed and swung from up above, while a flash of red swooped down to grab her case; and finally one last good-bye with her father who hugged her tight and said softly into her ear:

"I know you can take care of yourself, Emma. I'll see you in two weeks."

Now Emma stood alone at the rear of the ship, watching as even Merlin's Town sunk away into the distance. At first there had been a tinge of loneliness, watching her father shrink smaller and smaller as he stood at the port, watching her leave. But when his form had finally disappeared, the feeling went with it, and eager anticipation swiftly stepped into its place.

Now Emma watched the ruby sun climb its way over her kingdom, her heart bursting with pioneer spirit at the thought of adventure- _It's a tiny adventure, sure. Hardly deserving of the title, but it's still movement. And movement is something, isn't it? _

Suddenly her ears picked up on a sound. The sound of hesitant thumping that could belonged to approaching footsteps. Looking over her shoulder, Emma wasn't surprised when her eyes landed on an officer of the ship- the Admiral Hawkins- heading her way.

He halted when her gaze landed on him, and, clearing his throat, he waited another moment before tentatively saying:

"If you want to go back, You Highness, do not be afraid to say so."

"Don't worry, Admiral. I swear that I'm thinking completely different thoughts at the moment." Emma answered with a swift grin

"Ah. Very well then. Though I'm not quite sure if that makes me feel any better."

"You must have very good people reading skills then, Admiral."

"Or I'm not deaf. Your father made it very clear that you're a friend to trouble."

Emma let out a short laugh at that, while the Admiral's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Then, without any warning, his mood suddenly turned.

"While I have nothing against an adventurous spirit, Your Highness- in fact, I rather encourage one- I cannot feel entirely comfortable with you on my ship unless you completely understand that you may never be a hundred percent safe." The Admiral said, his voice heavy with seriousness, his sea foam eyes locking onto her jade colored ones. "While your father's navy is good- one of the best for a king with no sea in his veins- pirates do on occasion cross through our defenses. And these are often the ones we wish to keep out most of all."

"I am telling you all of this, Princess Emma" He said as he took a wary step towards her, "because I need you to understand that when I give you an order to hide, or run, or anything when I think it is best for your safety, I need you to do it without argument and without hesitation. Can you do this?"

"I don't know, Admiral Hawkins. Running from my enemies isn't in my blood."

"But it is the wish of your parents that I get you back to them safely." He said with exasperation.

Emma stood there, thinking it all over.

The wind brushed through her hair, making it flutter. The sigh of the waves as they crashed into the ship mingled with the incoherent chatter of the sailors. The Admiral stood straight and stiff, his arms crossed, and his eyes firm as he watched the thinking Emma.

Finally, she came to an consensus.

Looking back up at the Admiral and taking a deep breath, Emma said, "If it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you, You Highness." Admiral Hawkins said, obvious relief washing over his features, "Your consideration makes me see that you truly are your parent's child."

Emma smiled softly at that and then the Admiral swung around, leaving her without another word. As she watched him leave, however, the feeling of flattery didn't stay long.

_Well!_ Emma thought, annoyance caused by wounded pride growing in her chest. _If he thinks that I'm a helpless toddler fine! And to my dad be damned! I'm gonna ask him about Treasure Island and he sure as hell is going to tell me the full story- and it better be good too._

Leaning against the railing, Emma began to contemplate on just how to wrangle the story out of him, for everyone knew that the Admiral Jim Hawkins disliked the mention of his misadventure with pirates. But when Emma was determined, she refused to budge, and she was determined to get this story.

Because if there was one thing that Emma loved, it was a good story.

Her musing eventually faded away from her, her eyes gaining more control, and Emma found herself observing the on goings of the ship.

_The Shepherd _had been one of the first vessels of her father's navy, and like all of those ships _The Shepherd_ was not very grand. Or large, for that matter. Nevertheless, it was a good ship- or so they say. Emma honestly knew nothing about boats for her opinion to matter.

With the sun well up to its morning position, and _The Shepherd_ well away from the port, the ship's crew members had seemingly fell into a smooth pattern, a rhythmic like flow. They each did their part with such natural ease, with such silky precision, that it shocked Emma to think that these sailors were men, and not just a part of a bellowing sail or a fraction of the dark wooden deck. They all almost seem to be a part of the ship.

Well, most of them.

Emma's eyes locked onto him as eyes do when they find a large nasty wine stain on a white dress. With his hesitant attitude, shaky presence, and his obvious clumsiness around everything he touched and anything he did, it was plain to see that he was _not_ one of them

"Excuse me, sir." Emma called out to the helmsman. When he tilted his head back in acknowledgement, she continued, "Could you tell me something about the chubby sailor in the red cap?"

"Smee?" The helmsman shouted back in confusion, "Why would want to know about him, Your Grace?"

"No reason. He just seems different from the rest of you."

"Aye, that he is. He's new on board, Your Grace. First voyage with us, as a matter of fact."

"That explains his clumsiness."

"Aye, that it does." The helmsman laughed, giving her an interested look over his shoulder, "I must say, Princess, you have a rather good eye. Most land folk wouldn't be able to tell his, em, awkwardness."

"Thanks, I get it from my mother." Emma hollered with a shrug, "But it wasn't too difficult to tell him apart. And that ridiculous red cap that he's wearing certainly doesn't help."

"Aye." He laughed, "Shouldn't be allowed to wear it, he ain't. But Admiral made the exception. Gods knows why- my mummy made me briefs when I was fifteen, but you don't see me still wearing them as a keepsake."

Emma burst out laughing at that, and the helmsman gave her a pleased grin, which turned into a sheepish one when he remembered who he was talking to. He then timidly returned his focus back to the Ship's wheel.

Shaking her head as she eventual calmed herself down, Emma then turned back around to look back at her land, though by now it had been completely washed out by blue.

She suddenly felt very much intimidated by the color as well as a little trapped. How could she help it? The blue stretched on for miles, from the north, the south, the east, the west. It didn't help that the blue was also below and above her: a ominous deep blue stretching for miles like an abyss below her and a light propitious blue stretching for mile above her like a cover over her world. Yes, there was blue everywhere, encasing her, trying to hold her tight.

While she was lost in her musing, Emma's sharp eyes suddenly caught something. There, up ahead, seemed to be a split of water, two slight walls that were parting like water does when a ship was cutting through it.

_But that's ridiculous_, Emma thought, _because there isn't another boat in sight_.

Leaning over the railing and narrowing her eyes, Emma's eyes were only met once again with the fact that there was parting water heading straight towards them. And at breathtaking speed too.

"What the hell?"

"Princess?"

Jumping from the sudden noise, Emma quickly pulled back, looking over her right shoulder and was shocked to see that the sailor with the red cap had appeared at her side.

"Is there something the matter, Your Highness?" He asked, his eyes going over to where Emma's own had been staring at mere moments before.

"No. Nothing." Emma said slowly, taking in his rapid shifting and blinking.

He nodded his head, his stance still shifting.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she watched him more closely. Something was definitely off with the man. It almost seemed as if he were lying.

The urge to get as far away from the man as soon as possible suddenly hit her hard and Emma, taking a step back, said to him:

"Can you do me a favor? Could you go get Admiral Hawkins for me?"

He visibly stiffen with alarm at the request, and Emma just barely saw the sudden quick shift his eyes made between her and the sea.

"He's a little busy." He stammered, "Maybe I can help?"

_Lie._

Emma blinked slowly up at the man, before carefully saying, "No, I need him. He can make an exception for me, he did promise my father, after all."

"It's urgent, however."

_Lie. _

"Why are you so eager to stay by my side?" Emma said cautiously.

"I'm not." The man quickly replied.

_Lie._

"Yes you are. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I'm just doing as the Admiral ordered, to watch over you.

_Lie._

"Then do me a favor and go grab my cloak. I'm feeling cold."

"When he comes back, he seemed pretty adamant in me staying here."

_Lie._

"Yeah, but I'm the princess and I say to go get it."

"But it's the captain's orders, Your Grace."

Emma stiffen at that, staring at him with wide alarmed eyes. Because out of everything that he had just stammered out of his mouth, that was the only truth he had said.

"Fine." Emma said slowly, "I'll just get it myself."

It would seem, however, that the red capped sailor had other plans.

He made a move to go follow her and Emma, seeing this, was just about to punch him in the face or something along those lines when the Admiral Hawkins had miraculously appear.

"I apologizes, Your Highness" He said, his face blanched with worry, "But it seems as if we have to return back to shore. It seems as if someone has sabotage the -"

At that exact moment, the ship suddenly was roughly shoved to the left. Emma's right foot subconsciously when out to steady herself, her arms twitching. Looking up, she just barely witness the red capped sailor looking nervously to the right side of the ship.

The Admiral, wildly looking around, cursed, "What in the blazes-"

But he had little time to finish.

Suddenly, as if by magic, a large ship materialize next to _The Shepherd_. It gave them only a second to look upon it with astonishment before it unleashed its wrath: A horde of pirates rushing and leaping aboard their ship.

With breathtaking speed, Admiral Hawkins grabbed Emma's arm and began to pull her with him to the staircase. Emma couldn't resist sticking her foot out to trip the red capped man, who had turned to follow them.

"Sorry!" She called out unfeelingly, and then complied with the Admiral's rough pull of her arm to get her to move faster.

It took surprising little trouble to move about the deck, since the pirates seemed much more interested in battling the armed naval crew than to look upon their surroundings, missing the woman dressed in burgundy entirely. Admiral Hawkins and Emma reached the stairs that lead inside the hull quick and he promptly shoved her below. Nearly falling down the stairs, Emma whipped around to see him pull out his sword, yelling:

"Head to your room and stay there! Don't make a sound!"

He then shut the door behind him, disappearing in the fray above her.

Grudgingly, Emma hurried back to her cabin, occasionally needing to awkwardly moving out of the way for the sailors who were racing towards the opposite direction. Reaching her cabin in what felt like mere seconds, Emma swung the door shut behind her and stood still for a moment.

She could hear the sounds of battle above her. The dulled clash of metal on metal, the hollow stomping of feet against the wooden floor, the eventual cry of a man as he got hit.

What she couldn't hear, however, was who in the hell was winning.

_Well_, Emma thought, glancing at her case, _Mother_ _always says "better safe than sorry"_.

Throwing open her case in one fluid movement, Emma quickly grabbed the thin graceful sword that laid on top- a parting gift from her father. In two strides she found herself at the right side of the door, and leaning against the wall, she waited.

How long she waited, Emma would never be sure. It felt like hours though. Hours of hearing the dulled sounds of the fighting from up above- somehow mingling with the sounds of the sea.

But it also felt like a mere minute. For in an alarming second, the door spontaneously came crashing open and a figure dressed in brown and black went barreling through.

It only took him three seconds to freeze and realize that no one was there.

But it was a second too late.

Emma quickly step out from her hiding spot, giving his back a good shove with her foot that sent him flying, face first, and she watched his head hit the side of the cabin's desk.

He fell with a boom and laid motionless on the wooden floor.

It took only a moment for Emma to gather her calm. Then she once again heard the chaos from up above, somehow much louder than before.

"Well Admiral" She said to herself through gritted teeth, "At least I tried."

Then the Princess raced out of her cabin, hurrying her way up to the deck, giving a pirate or two a good whack in the head with the hilt of her sword in the process.

If she only paid a tad more attention to her surroundings, perhaps she wouldn't have missed the pirate all clad in black leather. Who, when she had flown out of her cabin, had just been a mere breath length away from her; who had watched her race off, blonde hair flying out behind her, with an amused smirk on his face; and who had then slowly followed after her to the chaos above.

And chaos it was. The flashing of metal swords shone everywhere in the morning sun, men scattered this way and that, dodging and lunging and slicing. It made Emma's heart drop when she saw bodies lying motionless on the deck. They were extremely few in numbers, but all of them seemed to be dressed in naval blue and brown.

Spotting the closest pirate to her, she took a swift slice at his leg and bashed his head in with her hilt. To her luck, he went down soundlessly; and it was just her luck that, when he dropped to the floor, the Admiral Hawkins was revealed to be standing there, his sword foe less before him, looking upon Emma with furious eyes.

"I thought I told you to hide!" He bellowed.

Before Emma could respond, she yelled ,"Duck!"

They both did so, and a pirate when flying over their heads, landing on the deck defeatedly. Whipping around, Emma deflected his blade just in time.

"I did hide!" Emma shouted back to Admiral Hawkins, who went to help her, only to find himself face to face with his own foe.

"You're doing a bloody well job at it!" He roared back, giving his opponent a vicious swipe that he just barely deflected.

"It's a boat, Admiral. It's not like they wouldn't find me eventually."

"Ship!" He hissed, "And at least at your cabin it would buy you time, instead of out in the open, making it extremely clear there's a wealthy girl on board!"

"Woman!" Emma hissed, "And they did already find me in my cabin, so I decided your tactic didn't work and I should test out my own!"

After she spat that out, she swung her blade down, giving the pirate a good cut on his thigh. Shouting out curses, the pirate stumbled back, and grinning with victory, Emma kicked him, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Well-" The Admiral shouted, continuing their argument, but at that moment, his tone changed:

"Emma! Look out!"

Almost as if in slow motion, Emma saw in the corner of her eye the flash of steel coming down upon her. She began to turn around, but she couldn't move fast enough. It was going to hit her.

Suddenly, with a harsh sound of metal sliding against metal, the blade halted, suspended in midair.

Emma froze in astonishment. Her ears, then, were assaulted by a smooth silky voice that had just then float into the air.

"Now, now, Smitty, its bad form to stab a woman when her back is turned."

The voice hadn't spoken in a shout. The voice hadn't spoken in a yell. It had merely spoken in an avenge volume with an avenge tone- one that would be used in daily conversation. But with just those words alone, the battle froze.

Finally turning completely around, Emma's eyes met her attacker- an alarmed and slightly hassled looking pirate glancing nervously over at the man who held his blade in midair.

That man was dressed entirely of black and leather, his long black leather coat slightly fluttering in the breeze. His jaw was heavy with stubble, his short dark hair rippled in the breeze, and as Emma's eyes traveled down his arm, finding were it met with the other pirate's sword, she found that a shiny silver hook glinted in the morning sun.

Even though her ship had been invaded by pirates, even though she had her first real battle today, even though she had almost stared death in the face, this was the first time today Emma felt fear take hold of her and squeeze her tight. Because she knew, just knew, that this man was the most dangerous thing of them all.

Emma's "savior" suddenly shifted his gaze upon her: a bright blue blazing gaze.

He then looked her up then down, his gaze then going back to meet hers, and a flirtatious smirk dancing upon his lips.

"Well, what do we have here?" He purred, twisting his hook around to release the man's sword and turning to face Emma fully.

Emma swallowed nervously.

"Leave her be." The Admiral growled, attempting to come between Emma and the pirate, but was quickly halted by the blade pointed at his throat.

"Well now," The pirate said, as if there had been no interruption, and leaning forward ever so slightly "care to answer the question?"

"A woman." Emma answered in deadpan, "and by the looks of it you've never seen one before."

That caused the men, pirate or navy Emma couldn't tell, to break out into laughter.

As the laughter still rang through the air, the pirate, with that flirtatious smirk still in place, leaned in even closer and said in a suggestive tone, "As a matter of fact, love, I've seen a great deal of women, a great number of times."

"Prostitutes don't count, buddy."

Emma was sure she would have it, but to her surprise, the pirate pulled back with an amused grin on his face, saying aloud "Oooh, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Nevertheless, love, I would ever so much like to know who you are"

"Why?"

"Because a woman does not get a whole ship to herself if she's not worth anything." He said, stressing every word as he leaned in once more.

"She's no one, pi-" Admiral Hawkins began to spit out only to be shut up by the increase of pressure on his throat.

"If you interrupt our conversation one more time, mate," The pirate with the hook hand growled, his blue eyes turning stormy as he stared the Admiral down, "I will have your tongue cut out."

Emma could feel the Admiral twitching beside her. She could practically feel him about to fight back, and not about ready to witness her first tongue cutting, Emma answer quickly:

"Fine. I'm Lady Emma, my father is a Lord, not a very rich one mind you. So don't waste your time with ransoms. In fact, you would probably just be better off just stealing my luggage and trying to sell my wares."

He stared back at her for a long moment, before a smirk appeared on his face, and he said, "You know, Princess Emma, you are quite the talented liar."

At the mention of her name, Emma, in both panic and surprise, did the first thing that raced through her mind.

She swung her sword at his face.

It clanged against metal and Emma found herself one step close to the pirate, who was now hold her sword with his hook.

"Feisty." He said, licking his lips, "I like that in a woman."

"Leave her be!" Admiral Hawkins voice split through the tension between them.

"You just simply won't shut up, will you?"

"Just take whatever gold you want and leave her be."

"But you see, _Admiral_, she's the only thing I'm interested in."

Everyone stiffen at that point. Admiral Hawkins growled "Never!" and Emma glared angrily into the pirate's smirking blue eyes.

"Now, love, in terms of negotiation." He said, leaning in so that he was whispering into her face, "your guard dog has nothing. Nor any part in it. This is strictly between you and me. And either way, I will get what I want. So, the decision is up to you: Come with us quietly, no fuss, and your father's men will walk away unharmed. Well," the pirate said, shooting a glance at a heavily bleeding cabin boy, "at least from how they are this point on."

"And if I refuse?"

He gave her a cold smile and breathed, "What do you think?"

They lost. There was no point in denying it. The pirates were everywhere, completely closing them in. To attempt to fight back was futile. He could be lying, though, he might not let them live.

But this was the only way there's a chance.

So Emma made her decision.

She dropped her sword.

"Clever Lass." The pirate grinned, suddenly grabbing Emma and pulling her towards him.

When she fell against his chest, Emma pulled back in disgust, but the pirate simply tighter his hold on her. Admiral Hawkins howled when the pirate had grabbed her, and took a furious swipe at the pirate in front of him. He cut him square in the chest and the pirate stumbled backwards, but before the Admiral could do anything else, another pirate hit him hard in the back of his head, causing the Admiral to fall down to his knees.

"Hey!" Emma snarled, attempting once more to break apart from pirate's chest, and this time she succeeded.

Only that the pirate yanked her to a tall burly pirate, saying "Gordon. Take her away."

The pirate grabbed her roughly, dragging her towards their ship. Emma fought a little, wanting to make sure that nothing would happen to her father's men. But it was pointless. She couldn't get away, and even if she could, what could she do?

So she did the one thing she could do to hurt the pirate with the hook for a hand.

"And pirate!" Emma yelled over her shoulder, "you better take your fucking red hatted pirate buddy with you!"

And the last thing she saw before being roughly pulled aboard to pirate's ship and out of sight was him whipping around, his face in complete shock before twisting in complete anger.

_Serves the bastard right_, Emma thought with a devious grin before being shoved below deck.

* * *

**Thoughts on Emma? Good, bad? Too OOC? Any tweaking on her?**


End file.
